Zombie Deck
There are a few main concepts for a Zombie Deck. One focuses on swarming the field with Zombies, usually from the Graveyard, and the other is milling your opponent's deck out , star cards include Il Blud, Mezuki, Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower and Zombie Master. Zombie Burn Deck This deck is all about damage effects. Everliving Underworld Cannon is the best magic card for this deck. So every time you special summon monsters 1600 total damage right away. Using Creature Swap with your Zombie Mammoth before you activate Zombie World, your opponent will take 1900 damage. Using the effects of Red-eyes Zombie Dragon and Paladin of the Cursed Dragon after you activate Zombie World Is great for just adding to the efefct of Everliving Underworld Cannon. Ribbon of Rebirth and Book of life Just keep pilling on the damage to your opponent. Spell Shattering Arrow acn help get rid of those annoying spells hince the name, but also deal 500 damage for everyone distroyed. This deck also helps prevent damage to an extent with Waboku and Dimension Wall. Recommended Cards for Zombie Burn Monster Cards * Mystic Tomato * Ryu Kokki * Patrician of Darknessx2 * Vampire Lord * Vampire Lady * Zombie Master * Pyramid Turtlex3 * Armageddon Knight * Il Bludx2 * Getsu Fuhma * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * The Creator * Zombie Master * The Creator Incarnate * Vampire Genesis * Zombie Mammoth * Marionette Mitex3 * Paladin of the Cursed Dragonx2 * Plague Wolf * Malevolent Mech - Goku Enx2 Spell Cards * Zombie Worldx2 * Magical Stone Excavation * Ribbon of Rebirthx2 * Pot of Avarice * Creature Swap * Book of Lifex3 * Everliving Underworld Cannonx2 * Call of the Mummy * Spell Shattering Arrow Trap Cards * Waboku * Dimension Wall * Robbin' Zombie Chaos Zombie Deck As of now with the new forbidden list released March 1st 2009 Chaos Sorcerer is now limited so it is possible for a zombie deck to run with light and dark monsters to pull out a Chaos Sorcerer onto the field. Of course this deck can also use Plaguespreader Zombie to synchro summon with Chaos Sorcerer and attack with the monster after using its effect. If you use a Thunder King Rai-Oh in a Chaos Zombie Deck, after you use his effect, it also helps to summon out Chaos Sorcerer. Zombie World Deck With the release of Structure Deck 15: Zombie World, a new deck has emerged. Using Zombie World and other cards like Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and Paladin of the Cursed Dragon to summon monsters from the opponents graveyard and then using them to synchro summon. This type of deck can be deadly against non-zombie type decks that are heavy on tribute summoning when Zombie World is in play since you can only tribute summon zombie type monsters. Anti-zombie cards like Getsu Fuhma and Marionette Mite also work well in this deck. But it can be easy to destroy opponents monster with 1 Exiled Force in the graveyard, 3 Zombie Master,1 Card of Safe Return and Zombie World on the field you can destroy 3 monster each turn pick up 3 card from the deck each turn Recommended Cards for a Zombie Swarm Deck Monster Cards *Zombie Master x 3 *Plaguespreader Zombiex1 *Mezuki x 2 (As soon as September 1, 2009 Ban List comes) *Red-Eyes Zombie Dragonx1 *Il Blud x 2 *Spirit Reaper *Pyramid Turtle x 3 *Bone Crusher x 2 *Snipe Hunter *Ryu Kokki x 3 *Fushioh Richie x 1 *Great Dezard x 2 Spell Cards *Allure of Darkness x 2 *Book of Life x 3 *Brain Control *Foolish Burial x 2 *Lightning Vortex *Call of the Mummy x 2 *Mystical Space Typhoon *Zombie World x 2 Trap Cards *Bottomless Trap Hole x 2 *Seven Tools of the Bandit x 2 *Divine Wrath *Forced Back *Sakuretsu Armor *Dust Tornado *Return from the Different Dimension *Torrential Tribute *Mirror Force *Call of the Haunted Extra Deck *Stardust Dragon *Revived King Ha Des *Goyo Guardian *Red Dragon Archfiend *Doomkaiser Dragon Zombie Synchro Deck This deck is based on getting Plaguespreader Zombie onto the field and then synchro summoning big synchro monsters fast by swarming the field with zombies, then recycling Plaguespreader Zombie to perform another synchro summon. The cards for this deck can also be taken from Structure Deck 15: Zombie World, which also enables you to take your opponent's monsters for synchro summoning. Also, Burial from a Different Dimension is recommended for this deck as it enables you to return Plaguespreader Zombie and Mezuki to your graveyard, for synchro summoning and Synchro Material Monsters. Zombie Dark Armed Deck This deck plays like a Teleport Dark Armed deck, but is has much more zombie type monsters in the deck. Its main goal is to get exactly three DARK monsters in the graveyard by using cards like Reckless Greed , Allure of Darkness , Armageddon Knight in combination with cards like Different Dimension Capsule and Burial from a Different Dimension so that you can special summon Dark Armed Dragon and to swarm the field with zombie monsters for an OTK. Recommended Cards for Zombie Dark Armed Deck Monster Cards *Dark Armed Dragon *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *Armageddon Knight *Il Blud *Zombie Master X3 *Caius the Shadow Monarch *Plaguespreader Zombie *Spirit Reaper *Pyramid Turtle *Goblin Zombie *Dark Grepher *Necro Gardna *Krebons Spell Cards *Shrink *Brain Control *Lightning Vortex *Heavy Storm *Book of Life x3 Trap Cards *Raigeki Break *Threatening Roar *Solemn Judgment *Torrential Tribute *Bottomless Trap Hole *Crush Card Virus *Phoenix Wing Wind Blast Extra Deck *Iron Chain Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Doomkaiser Dragon *Magical Android *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Goyo Guardian *Stardust Dragon (Use with Card of Safe Return) *Revived King Ha Des Raccoon City Utilizes Goblin Zombie, Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, Malevolent Mech - Goku En and Skill Drain to summon Light Zombies and control the field with Skill Drain and Thunder King Rai-Oh. The main card for this deck is Honest which will work with nearly all targets in the deck. When used with Zombie World, Honest can be brought back and returned to the hand with its own effect. Strength and Weaknesses Depending on the type of deck its strength can vary, but the overall power of a Zombie Deck remains one: its ability to quickly swarm the field with monsters (it is not uncommon to clog up one's entire Monster Cards zone in one turn) and gaining quite powerful draw power through Card of Safe Return and/or Allure of Darkness. Excluding the Zombie Mill variant, however, a Zombie Deck has some weaknesses. The most notable weakness of the deck is its dependance from the Graveyard. While the extreme swarming capabilities of the deck can overcome the aforementioned lack of sheer power, cards like Macro Cosmos, Dimensional Fissure, D.D. Crow and nearly every other card that can remove monsters from the game or lock the Graveyard can effectively put a Zombie player to severe disadvantage, if not outright disrupt one's strategy and cause the loss of a duel. Burial from a Different Dimension and Imperial Iron Wall can help to partially solve the problem (though the later makes Mezuki and Book of Life completely useless as well). Another weakness is the fact that Zombies tend to have low ATK power for their levels, compared to other Types (Examples include Il Blud and Vampire Lord). This can severely hamper a Zombie Deck player if his/her opponent uses high DEF monsters to stall the game. The March Banlist has crippled the deck even further by limiting Mezuki, Plaguespreader Zombie and Card of Safe Return, thus damaging the deck. However, with the release of the Zombie World deck, it provides for the player to gain field, grave, and swarming advantage over his opponent making Zombies an extremely powerful and effective type. Category:Deck Type